Missing
by flower mirage
Summary: Kanda hasn't come back. Allen is surprised to know that he's starting to get worried.


Well, I finally update after…four months. I'm so lazy. But Kanda's prettyness inspired me! That and Allen's cuteness.

Anyways, this was supposed to be _at least _shounen-ai, but it's not even that. Also, I've only read about thirty chapters, so I'm pretty sure some thing here will be wrong.

D .Gray-Man ain't mine. If it were, these two would be doing really interesting stuff. I'd make sure of that.

---------------------------------

Missing

---------------------------------

It has been raining non stop since midnight. Thunder no longer can be heard, but lightning can still be seen reflected in the darkness of the room. It's cold.

He feels so cold.

"Stop worrying, Allen. He's just one day late."

Yes, one day. Only one day. But so much can happen in one day. It only takes a second for your life to change, doesn't it?

"He could have been hurt. He could be dying, Lavi!"

He could be dying, waiting for help, while they were here, save, without knowing what could have happened to him. What if…?

"Yuu-chan? Not likely. You know the guy almost as well as I do. He's not the type to die easily.

"But he's not immortal, either. He's human"

"Barely", Lavi whispered.

The white-haired exorcist gave no sign of having heard his friend. He had more important things on his mind, like for example, since when had Kanda become so important to him?

They claimed in a daily basis that they hated each other, but he knew there was respect between the two, if only a little. And he would die with the idea that Kanda actually cared for him, no matter how ridiculous it sounded even in his own head.

At some point, he had to admit, he cared for the long-haired man as well. When exactly had that happened, he didn't know, nor did he care at this moment.

"I'll go talk to Komui. Maybe he knows something"

As Allen was getting up from his seat, Lavi couldn't help but wonder if maybe the young exorcist had reason to be worried. Kanda was actually quite punctual.

---

Allen didn't need to enter to Komui's office, thank God. Events concerning him, that room and that crazy man had scarred him for life.

"Sorry we can't use my office, Allen-kun. It's in slight reconstruction", meaning Linali had made use of her Innocence to scold her brother about those robots he makes. That last one almost destroyed the second floor completely.

"Don't worry. I don't mind." He felt safer in the lounge, anyways. "I want to ask you about Kanda. Have you heard any news from him?"

Komui sighted. He should have known…

"Still nothing. But don't worry. Anything I hear will be reported immediately to you"

Allen looked at him in confusion. Not that he was going to complain, but why such priority to him? It felt strange.

The dark-haired man quickly noticed this, and explained himself.

"Linali has been asking about him since yesterday. It almost makes me suspect that there's something going on between them." Komui's eyes darkened a little and Allen briefly wondered if Kanda was actually safer wherever he was. "Anyways, I've been telling her that as soon as I hear something, I'll let her know. But she insists on me telling you first. Must have her reasons, I guess." The smile he sent he young exorcist held something mischievous. It made Allen wonder what the older man in front of him was thinking.

"Thank you, Komui-san. I really appreciate it." Was it his imagination or did he sounded like a worried woman hoping for news about her husband? Also, why was _he _the woman?

"My pleasure. Please tell Linali that you talked to me. She would like to know."

Allen smiled. "No problem!" And he started to get up from his chair and headed toward the dining hall. He suddenly remembered he had decided to skip breakfast, since he had lost his appetite.

Jerry had terribly missed the boy.

---

"It's nice to see you have decided to eat."

Allen place down his unfortunately-almost-empty plate to see the face of the person in front of him.

"Oh. Hi Linali. Guess I couldn't hold it up much longer", he replied, happy now that his stomach was on its way to being half full. "Before I forget, I talked to your brother some time ago."

"Really? Did he say something about Kanda?"

"No", Allen replied looking down. "He said that when he heard something, he would tell me right away. I'm worried. It's almost dusk and he still hasn't shown up. It's not like him."

Allen suddenly lost his appetite. He wondered once again since when had Kanda been so important to him.

"We'll just have to wait, I guess."

---

He couldn't sleep. He had been trying for around two hours. He was fully awake.

'_He still hasn't come.'_

Allen didn't even seem to acknowledge the thunderstorm taking place outside.

'_Is he actually…?'_

'_No. It's only been a day. He's fine'_

---

"Why didn't you send me?! You didn't even tell me!"

"Allen, this is only the first team. Besides, I don't think it would be such a good idea for you to go." Komui's voice was serene. Allen, on the other hand, was enraged.

"What?" he snarled. "Why do you say that?"

Lavi answered for Komui. "It's true, Allen. You're too stressed by this. You could react unexpectedly. You know how you can get."

But still…

Allen turned his gaze to the floor. No, those were_ not _tears coming from his eyes. Not for someone like Kanda.

"It's been almost a week, Lavi." He couldn't believe his voice was shaking.

---

He told himself over and over again he hadn't entered Kanda's room because it would be an invasion of privacy. He was lying to himself and he knew it.

He was scared. He was frightened. He couldn't –wouldn't- be able to face the truth if…No. He had to.

With a shaking hand, he touched the door and his breath caught in his throat. When he finally managed to push it open, he was greeted with the smell of dust and so much darkness. If he turned on the light, then he would be able to see the lotus.

But what if the flower confirmed his fear?

Without a second thought, he got out of the room and closed the door.

He wasn't brave enough.

---

Two days had passed and Allen refused to move from his spot. He wouldn't move until those eyes opened and saw him, because Kanda was not dead.

Kanda was _not_ dead.

---

"Stupid Bean-sprout. Don't you have other things to do besides making sure I'm breathing?"

Allen smiled, pure joy coming from him.

"No. This will teach you not to go missing for so long. I'm gonna stand by your side until you're all better!"

Kanda closed his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. "Tch. You really are stupid."

_But I don't mind you company._

_-------------------------------------- _

I finally made something over a thousand words! I'm so proud of myself!

But as for the story…I don't like it too much. I'm so bad at this, but I like to do it.

And I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes. I'm not sure why I added the Lotus part if I don't understand it that well. I'm weird like that.


End file.
